


Big Mountain Blues

by Lightan117



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: BioShock References, F/M, Fallout Video Game References, Fallout:New Vegas References, I figured that the doctors did way more shit to people than we were told, I hate tagging, Original Character(s), Whole bunch of OCs - Freeform, Whole bunch of stuff I shoved together, not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: Companion piece to You Cannot Kill The Old World. Can read separately. More of a back story to my characters.Video recording and journal recordings of the surviving experiments of the Big Brother Little Sister program that originated from Big Mountain. Those who returned were debriefed on what they went through once the bombs fell. They explain what they did to return back to their home. And what their next mission will be.





	1. Debriefing of Little Sister Two Twenty-Two

**Username: **************

**Password: *******************

 

**……Interface online…….**

**……System online……**

**……Audio online……**

**.…..Video online……**  

 

**Welcome!**

 

*****Video recording start*****

 

" _Now then, let us start at the beginning. What is your designation number_?" A deep robotic voice sound asked off screen. A woman sat in front of a camera; her hair was shaved and she was clean but her face showed years of experience. A haunting expression of tiredness and exhaustion. Her green eyes were sunken in as were her cheeks. Her lips were chapped and there was a cut on her upper lip. She stared straight ahead at the camera.

"My designation number is Little Sister two-twenty-two." The woman spoke, her voice even and calm.

" _Where were you when the bombs fell_?"

"Finishing up a mission with my Big Brother in Las Vegas. We were told to keep an eye on the man running the Lucky 38 casino for the intel we received on him, had told us that he knew the bombs were coming. Prepping bomb shelters, funneling money to businesses and figuring out a way to ride out the destruction. Our mission was to record their process and gain any information if possible about their plans on surviving before returning. For more information, please see my system. I downloaded any and all documents we managed to get. "

" _How did you survive the bombs_?"

"A near-by vault as they were closing the doors. Vault 21. Vault 21 was designed to house extreme gamblers and that all disputes were settled on chance alone. When the alarms sounded we gave the vault tech personnel our badges, saying we must take shelter in order for us to return back to command. Our orders were to return back to Big Mountain at all cost if the bombs should fall, not that we told them where command was." The woman's voice was tight and professional. As if the words were forced out of her mouth.

" _What happened when you were in the vault_?"

"People were scared. Frightened. Some did not like that we arrived just as the doors were about to close, not on the list. We were questioned and they asked what our motives were. Big brother and I reassured the people that we would leave as soon as possible but the bombs out there will kill us as soon as we reopen the vault door. We could not risk the vault experiment to fail so we played along."

" _Did you tell the residents of who you are?_ "

"No."

" _How many years did you spend in the vault?_ "

"One hundred and twenty-four years, twelve weeks, and fifteen days." There was a silence.

" _You do not look liked you aged_."

"Big Brother and I noticed after thirty years. People of the vault questioned that. We couldn't explain it. I still can't explain it."

" _We will run diagnostics after your debrief. Perhaps your…modifications made have altered your genetic code. We shall take a look._ " A difference voice appeared, nasally and almost know-it-all.

"Of course."  

" _Why did you wait that long to leave the vault?_ "

"Scans above ground kept reading high levels of radiation and yet, it was the area around the vault that remained radiation free somewhat. There was some readings above out heads. We were afraid the high levels would cause us health problems that might hinder us in returning. We prolonged as much as possible that would allow us the best time to emerge from the vault."

" _Even with your resistance to it_?

"That high amount would surpass any and all training we have had in the past." The woman said and scratched the back of her head. "Did you really have to cut my hair off?"

" _As per decontamination protocol with all returning agents who have stayed in the field far longer than the time allowed._ " The voice answered without any feeling.

"I understand." The woman sounded sad and continued to touch her head absentminded.

" _We must continue the debrief._ " The robot voice almost sounded annoyed. The woman froze for a second before she returned back to her stock expression.

"I understand."

" _When did you leave the vault exactly_?"

"The day the vault door opened."

" _What happened after the door was opened? What day?_ "

"I believe the year was 2276. I'm not to certain exactly. We left to return back to Big Mountain as per our original orders."

" _What_ happened _after you left the vault_? _What did you see?_ " The robotic voice was more stern in its wording this time.

There was silence.

The woman didn't speak. She sat there staring at the camera as the light shone in her face. The question was asked again and the woman looked away. When her eyes returned back to the camera there were tears ready to over flow. The haunted look was dominant on her face. She looked afraid. Scared. And shaken.

"The world was destroyed."

" _Explain. In detail. Do not leave anything out_."

The woman took a breath and released it out. "Can I have my brother with me?" She asked. "Where's Tony? Where did you take him?" She ran her hands over her fuzzy head.

" _Your brother is going through his own debrief. We want to make sure that we have both stories straight._ " There was a static sound before the cold robotic voice was replaced was a robotic voice but this one was female and seemed much more warmer than the other one. As warm as a robot voice could sound anyways.

" _Please my little teddy bear. We only want to know what happened to you and your brother. We have not heard from any of the others who went out on missions. You are the first to return. All my other little bears are missing._ " The female voice said.

"Is there really no one else? Is everyone gone?" The woman asked, her voice seemed far away and lost.

" _We have a location on one of your sisters, or her last known location. All others were in route to return but no contact has been made. After the debrief we will share this information. For now, tell us of what you want your brother went through. Should we prepare for those who wish us harm?_ " The female voice really didn't seemed worried but still, there was truth on her words. This place they were in remained a secret because no one knew that they even existed. Back before the bombs fell only a selected few had contact with the very location they are in.

A secret lab in the middle of nowhere. 

Where monsters were born.

A place people did not escape from.

They only died here.

Or were reborn into weapons of war.

The woman in front of the camera shook her head and wiped her eyes. The stony expression was back on her pretty dirty face. There were small scars scattered over her face, like a sick version of freckles but that didn't take away from the beauty of her face; even with the one on her upper lip. The woman tilted her head to the side, a crack sounded, before she began talking once again.

"The Las Vegas strip remain untouched. Something that had to do with a Mr. House using his robotic knowledge to shield everyone from the blast. His robots run what buildings remain standing but he mainly runs a closed casino call the Lucky 38. There were…tribes who were living on the strip but three remained after he took control apparently. Then, he made contact with the vault. Everyone was split up. Some wanted to go outside while other wanted the vault to remain closed. Then a game was played. House won. After that, we emerged from the surface. We learned that no one is allowed to see Mr. House in person but he will display himself on all his securitrons in order to talk to anyone. Or he'll get one of his robots to deliver a message. At first, people didn't know what to do. The world was gone and outside of the strip there were no laws, rules, and no government. My brother and I knew it would be a long shot if command remained standing but we knew we had no choice. There was nowhere else to go." The woman explained courtly.

" _According to our records, a Mr. House owned RobCo Industries. Are you saying that the same Mr. House became in charge of the Las Vegas? In charge of robots?!_ " The male voice was back again asking questions.

"New Vegas as they are calling it now. There were two houses after all but I believe it was him. All of our information expired one hundred and twenty-four years ago, I'm not even sure if I can rely on that information alone. It's a different world out there."

" _You need to explain better; you are not sounding clear_!" The male voice shouted and the woman stood up from her seat.

"What else do you want me to say!? It's hard to explain that outside world unless you've seen it for yourself! But of course, you can't because you all are stuck in screens with no legs! I expected to be met you lot turned to dust but I'm not that lucky! You all cheated death!" The woman shouted and quickly shook her head; a growl escaped her lips and it appeared she was trying to hold something in. "No medicine! No tonic! What did you expect us to do? **_Starve?_** " The word she spoke was old and menacing sounding.

" _You must calm yourself my teddy bear_!" The woman's voice was back.

"Calm!? You want me to remain calm!? I didn't have my medicine! I had nothing for one hundred and twenty-four years and you expect me to be calm!" She shouted and when she turned towards the camera one of her green eyes was swallowed by black liquid. A solid black eye stared blankly at the camera. "You don’t know what's out there! All the killing, raping, destruction, radiation, monsters of everything imaginable came from the very fallout that we were trying to prevent! We failed! There is nothing of worth out there! So many people died from the bombs but those who survived, those who didn't make it into vault-tec's stupid vaults became monsters themselves! Calling them fiends and raiders! There are slavers out there that will kidnap you and sell you like cattle to anyone. Either to be eaten or used as a piece of trash!" The woman picked out the metal chair she was sitting in and tossed it against the wall.

" _Little Sister Two-Twenty-Two! You will calm yourself this instant_!

" ** _NO_** _!_ " A dark growl sounded in the room as the woman's other eye was swallowed by the black liquid. Bones were heard snapping and the woman's whole body began to twist and bend like someone would with a marionette doll. The inhuman growled grew louder.

" _Big Brother_ _Two-Twenty-Three! Control your Little Sister_!" The voices shouted just as the camera was knocked off its stand, the table was seen being flipped over just as a man with a shaved head burst through the door.

"Cleo!" The man shouted and the woman quickly turned, letting out an inhuman roar before charging. "Little Sister Two-Twenty-Two activate sleep!" The woman sudden froze in place before her eyes rolled to the back of her head; collapsing in the man's arms. "I thought you were going to go easy on her. I told you we could've done this together."

" _Debriefing is not to be done together_."

"Well things change. I told you things are different out there. You have no idea what is going on out there. What Cleo had to do." The man said rather sadly then picked the woman up. "I'm taking her to her room. I'll come back to be debriefed." The man said and left the room.

" _Recording stop_."

 

******Video recording stop******

 

******Run Time : 15 minutes*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but my characters. "Little Sister" came from the Bioshock game but the idea Big Brother and Little Sister Program as a whole is kinda a mix bag. I took the name and made it my own with a very large twist to it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Debriefing of Big Brother Two-Twenty-Three

**Username: **************

**Password: *******************

 

**……Interface online…….**

**……System online……**

**……Audio online……**

**.…..Video online……**

 

**Welcome!**

 

 *****Video recording start*****  

" _What is your designation number_?" A robotic voice said without much emotion. The man that sat in front of the camera shook his head. His head was shaved; a faint scar sat near the man's hairline. His blue eyes were red and dark circles sat like shiners after a bar fight. His face was stern looking with sunken cheeks as he stared ahead. 

"My designation number is Big Brother two-twenty-three." The man answered. 

" _Where were you when the bombs fell_?" 

"Las Vegas or what people out there are calling New Vegas. We were on a recon mission and on our way back the bombs fell." He explain courtly. 

" _How did you survive the bombs_?" 

"We managed to get to a near-by vault as they were closing the doors. Vault 21. Vault 21 was designed to house extreme gamblers and that all disputes were settled on chance alone. When the alarms sounded we gave the vault tech personnel our badges, saying we must take shelter in order for us to return back to command. Our orders were to return back to Big Mountain at all cost if the bombs should fall." The man's voice was tired but professional. His eyes kept glancing towards the door. 

" _What happened when you were in the vault_?"

"People were scared. Frightened. Some did not like that we arrived just as the doors were about to close. They didn't like that we were not on the list. We were questioned and they asked what our motives were. Little Sister and I reassured the people that we would leave as soon as possible but the bombs out there will kill us all  as soon as we reopen the vault door. We could not risk the vault experiment to fail so we played along." 

" _Did you tell the residents of who you are_? 

"No." 

" _How many years did you spend in the vault_?" 

"One hundred and twenty-four years, twelve weeks, and thirteen days." There was a silence. 

" _Access recording….One hundred and twenty-four years, twelve weeks, and fifteen days. That was what your Little Sister told us. Why are the days different_?" 

"I'm sorry. Maybe one too many hits to my head might have the explanation why I can't really remember the exact date we left that damn vault." 

" _Why did you wait that long_?" Ignoring the man's answer. 

"Scans above ground kept reading high levels of radiation. We were afraid the high levels would cause us health problems that might hinder us in returning. We prolonged as much as possible that would allow us the best time to emerge from the vault." 

" _Even with your resistance to it_? 

"That high amount would surpass any and all training we have had in the past. It would be suicidal."

" _Did you ever lose track of your Little Sister_?" The robotic voice said. 

"No, I kept a close eye on her. We only had two weeks of medicine on us. Our mission was supposed to only take a week so we were not issued a lot." The man became quiet. "Riley…had to stretch what she had. Once it was gone she spent most of her time in the room we stayed in. Any conflict that would raise her anger level would cause her to lose control. I did all I could to make sure she didn't go on a rampage." The man answered courtly. 

" _Did your Little Sister ever lose control_?" 

"Once. We were in the lower part of the vault, discussing her medicine situation. She got upset and angry. She lost control for ten minutes. After that we can up with a plan that I would order Little Sister active for an hour each day before returning her to her docile form. We found that this allowed Little Sister more control as thee years followed." The man explained and once again his eyes shifted away from the camera. 

" _How was she able to control herself for so long_?" 

"It was not easy. Little Sister had to remain as calm as possible. Thinking happy thoughts and staying out of discussions that would raise her blood pressure." The man said. 

" _Afterwards, how much control did your Little Sister have over her active programming_?" 

The man didn't answer right away. 

His eyes glanced over once again to the side and then returned to the camera. He remained silent, much to the robotics voices displeasure. 

" _Answer_." 

"Define." 

" _What? Speak plainly_." 

"Define your question. It is inaccurate." The man said, twisting the words back on the robotic voice. 

" _One hundred and twenty-four years, twelve weeks, and fifteen days have passed after the bombs fell. You said your Little Sister only had two weeks of her tonic to control her active Little Sister side. Once it ran out, you would need some form of comping system to make sure she did not lose control. Like any conditioning environmental factors; over time she would have gained more and more control over her active Little Sister if you allowed her active side to activate daily. Did she learn to take control?_ " The nasally voice explained at a fast pace. The man said nothing. 

" _Come now, my little teddy bear. We are only worried about the condition your Little Sister is in. She might need to reconditioned_."  The female voice said. 

The man slammed his fist on the metal table in front of him. "I am not your teddy bear!" There was a pause. "My Little Sister does not need to be reconditioned either! We both went through hell and back to get back here out of loyalty. We returned because we had nowhere else to go. I'm actually glad, no one else came back." The man seethed. 

" _Calm yourself_!" 

"Why?! We're telling you the truth to all the questions you're asking. The only thing you want answered the most is how we survived all those years without you. If we're any proof, maybe some of us are still out there, enjoying the freedom for once in their lives. Like we had any freedom to begin with." The man sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a long pause. A minute went by then five minutes. "What, did I hit a wire?" 

" _Who you call Helen and Paris have returned_." 

"What?" The man said and disbelief. "When? Why didn't you tell us?!" 

" _Experiment four-forty nine arrived alone. Experiment five hundred expired. From what we have been told_." The nasally voice returned and almost seemed smug about it. 

"Is she OK? Did she say anything about Paris?"

" _Answer our questions and we will answer yours_." The female voice spoke.

"Fine. I'll answer as best as I can. Some topics are…a hard pill to swallow." The man hung his head.

" _Did your Little Sister learn to control her active side_?" 

"Yes…or somewhat. Control is a very thin line she walks. It's easy to activate but as you know, she cannot deactivate unless I say so. Without her medication, controlling her active said was tough but as the years rolled by it actually got easier." 

" _How_?" 

"While she is active she would try and focus on trying to regain control. We did have a lot of time on our hands. After a very long while, she was able to return back to her docile side without my word. It allowed my Little Sister some freedom to be by herself in the vault. It made things easier on both of us."

" _You said she lost control one time. Why did she activate if you did not say so_?"

"We argued. It was a bad fight. I allowed her to release her anger for a time before commanding her to return to her docile side." There was a long pause from the voices above the man's head. He looked at his hand and his face was that of lost hope. Like what he had seen outside of his secret home was like walking through hell. He closed his eyes, holding them closed tightly before shaking his head as if to rid himself of whatever lingered in his mind. 

" _How did you and your Little Sister return to Big Mountain_?" A voice asked.

"We left New Vegas and walked along the Mojave wasteland as they call it now. Mutated creatures, radiation storms and pockets still lingered everywhere, people driven mad till by became less than human. They prayed on everyone weaker than them, did god awful things to them, and slavery returned to the U.S. Complete cities were wiped off the map. Nothing is where it should be." The man spoke softly with tears in his eyes.

" _I think my little teddy bear has given enough information. We should allow him time to clean himself of the outside_." The female voice was back and the man bit his tongue when she called him teddy bear. 

" _If you say so. We will ask more questions at another time_." The leader like voice spoke. 

"Wait, what about Helen? Where is she?" The man asked, standing up from the chair. 

" _She is currently in another facility. She should be returning shortly_." The female voice spoke. The man nodded his head and left the room. 

" _Recording stop_."

 

******Video recording stop******


End file.
